RWBY: Love is in the air
by Black-Rose Fan
Summary: A story of a slightly crazy Ruby going to attend Beacon Academy and meeting all kind of friends. This my second fanfic it will be a Yuri harem. let me know what you guys think, don't hold back let me know what you really think. The pairings are but not limited to Team RWBY. WARNING: It may contain incest and bad writing, I'm not kidding it's really bad.
1. Ruby's fun day

**AN: As you see in the summary this is one of those rare RWBY harems fanfic and it's also the not so rare RWBY Yuri fanfic, but it's one of those rare RWBY Yuri harem fanfic. Since White Rose is the next few chapters there is a new poll for who should Ruby go for next and this should be better than the first chapter. This is the third time I edited mainly because this is when I started but I feel like I learned a lot.**

* * *

><p>The night was nice, the sky is clear, the breeze was cool, and the moons broken side was showing and a girl with a red cape was enjoying every single minute of it. she started making her down the street, looking for any Dust shops open late at night to accommodate any fire dust for her custom rounds, to be fired from her beloved weapon, Crescent Rose.<p>

"Hey, there's a Dust shop." Ruby said as she ran towards it and she looks at the name of the shop. "Hmm, From Dust till Dawn, that's a pretty clever name." Ruby said as she walked and looked around.

'_I wonder if they have any weapon magazines here. Oh sweet they do._' Ruby thought as she walked towards them.

Ruby was standing reading the magazine while she was listening to favorite singer. '_Man, Casey Lee Williams is really good._' Ruby thought.

What she didn't notice was the armed robbers walking towards the shop and pulling out weapons. The robbers started to take all of the Dust that was on the opposite side of the store.

One of the robbers started to go and take the Dust that was on the other side of the store, and turns to see a hooded girl standing by the magazine stand. He points his weapon at her.

"Hey, hands in the air where I can see them!" He said threateningly.

Her lack of a reaction angering him, he walks a little closer, before hearing some music coming from her. He grabs her shoulder and turns her towards him, as she looks at him confused. The robber points to his ears and the girl takes off her headphones.

"Put your hands in the air now!" The robber said again.

"Are you...robbing me?" Ruby asked.

"Yes!" He yelled.

"Oh, but why?" Ruby said with the best puppy dog eyes she can muster, and the robber almost falls over because of how adorable it is.

Ruby smiles. '_Works every time.' _Ruby thought, kicking him in the chest and sending him flying. The three other robbers come from across the store and raise their weapons at her. Ruby charges towards the middle one and tackles him through the front window, she then pulls out her weapon and unfolds it into a giant scythe. Ruby twirls it with ease, before burying the tip into the ground.

'_Yep, it's still cool when I do that._' Ruby thought as she looks at the robbers.

The robbers look at her, before running in fear of dying. A guy with a hat and cane walks out of the store, throwing a glance at the fleeing robbers.

"You all were worth every penny, truly, you were." He said, shifting his gaze towards the hooded girl.

"Well Red, you're something. You managed to scare all of my men away." He said as he looked at the two on the ground. "Well also most all of them." He said.

'_Hmm, took them down in one hit she must be pretty strong._' He thought. "Since you managed to do that I might as will tell you my name, I'm Roman Torchwick."

"Well it's nice to meet you Roman, I'm Ruby." Ruby replied cheerfully as she appears behind him, holding out her hand.

"Whoa! teleporting behind an armed robber? Are you crazy?" He said as he flinches slightly.

"Maybe just a little, but only a bit." Ruby responded.

She was smiling as she kicked him in the chest, sending him flying a good ten feet away from where she was standing. He groans in pain and he stood up.

"Well, Red, it was interesting meeting you, but I've gotta go, my ride should be in a but." Roman groaned, before aiming his cane and firing a flare at Ruby.

She easily dodged it, and looked around for Roman to see him climbing up a fire escape. "Hey! The fun just got started! Get back here!" Ruby yelled as she chased after him.

She jumped up to the roof, only to see Roman was on an airship just about to take off. "Hey! The night still young! Let's have some fun!" Ruby yelled at him.

He turned around and tips his hat at her. "Sorry Red but I got some important business to attend too." Roman shouts over the sounds of the aircraft as he throws a red Dust crystal at her feet and shoots it.

A blonde woman blocks the explosion of dust with a barrier, before adjusting her glasses and attacking the airship.

After a couple of energy blast hits, Roman stumbles towards the front of the ship and tells the pilot to get going.

A woman with black hair and a red dress walks to the hatch and starts to block the blonde huntress's attacks with her own.

Ruby sits on the edge of the roof to watch them fight. "Man, some nice fireworks today." Ruby said as she lays down.

The woman in a dress decides to change tactics, she waves her hand and the ground under the blonde huntress started glowing. She quickly jumps out of the way before it exploded, and looks back to see the airship flying off.

Ruby gets up and looks to the blonde huntress. "Nice night tonight, don't you think?" Ruby said smiling at her. The blonde just stares at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Interrogation Room<strong>

Ruby is sitting on chair, still smiling, while the blonde huntress paced around her. "You know, your actions could have put yourself and many others in danger." She said, scolding her.

"Really? I thought the only ones that were in danger were the ones that attacked me." Ruby said, still unerringly cheerful.

The blonde huntress couldn't help but crack a small smile at her. "Well there is someone that wants to speak to you." She said as she stepped aside, allowing a man with gray hair and a green jacket to walk up. He was carrying a plate with cookies which he set down in front of her. Ruby started to eat them at an incredible rate, and the man started speaking.

"That's a pretty dangerous weapon you have there, who taught you how to use it?" He asked, wondering who taught her.

"My Uncle Qrow taught me how to use it." Ruby said. "Yeah, a lot of things have died by it."

"I hope it's only Grimm that died." He said, raising an eyebrow at her.

Ruby responded by tilting her head slightly, still smiling. '_I _really _hope its only been Grimm._' He thought.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, ignoring the brief awkward pause.

"Well duh, you're professor Ozpin, the head master at Beacon." Ruby answered.

"Okay, may I ask a question?" Ozpin asked.

"A question? Sure go ahead." Ruby said.

"Would you want to go to Beacon? It would be...interesting to have someone like you attend our school." Ozpin said.

* * *

><p><strong>Airship Docks<strong>

Ruby walk towards the airship picking up everyone who's attending Beacon Academy. Once she got on the airship, Ruby starts walking around. After it takes off, she turns around, hearing her name being called. She gets crushed by a hug, and hears a familiar voice. "Wow! Ruby, I didn't know you were going to Beacon!" Yang said, excited that her little sister going along with her.

"Yeah, I'm excited to go too, and, as much as I love being hugged by you, I really need something called air." Ruby wheezed, struggling to breathe.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." Yang apologized sheepishly.

Yang let go of Ruby and she took a deep breath, and their attention was diverted to a nearby news report. It was about a Faunus protest that was interrupted by a group of Faunus called the White Fang. The news report was ironically interrupted by the blonde huntress Ruby met last night.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Beacon. I'm Glynda Goodwitch. You are the few people who have the privilege to attend this academy. Since you all are here to train to be huntsmen and huntresses, I want all of you to do your best."

With that the monitor turns off, revealing a view of all of Vale from where they are. "Wow, the view from here is great, don't you think?" Yang said.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Ruby started to get excited again.

They turned around at hearing something weird and see a guy nearby that's about to throw up and he vomits on the ground, some of that vomit lands on Yang's boot. "Hahaha! Some of it got on your boots!" Ruby laughed at her sister's misfortune.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy<strong>

The blonde guys runs out of the airship to look for anything that he can throw up in, Ruby and Yang walk out of the airship. "This place looks nice." Ruby said as they see Beacon Academy. "Well, what do we do now?"

"I don't know about you, but my friends are over there so...see ya." Yang said as she dashed off, bumping into Ruby, making her spin around.

"Wow that's some impressive speed and that's coming from me." Ruby said still a little dizzy and she falls on to someone's luggage.

"Whoa, be careful! You could've blown us up!"Someone asked. "Are you OK?"

Ruby opens her eyes to see a girl looking at her. She has this beautiful white hair and she is dressed in all white. '_Man, she's pretty._' Ruby thought as she got up.

"I'm OK, thanks for asking. Wait, really? I could've blown us up? That's so cool!" Ruby exclaimed, getting excited seeing a bunch of Dust containers everywhere.

"You really think that's cool?" She questioned, confused at how the red haired girl was acting. '_Hmm, she is pretty interesting person._' She thought. "Well, whatever. I'm Weiss Schnee what's your name?" Weiss asked.

"I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you." Ruby said as she held out her hand, Weiss quickly shaking it.

"Is this yours?" Someone asked. They turn around to see a girl with long wavy black hair and a black bow on her head holding a container holding red Dust. '_Another cute girl, this must be my lucky day._' Ruby thought.

"Yes it is mine, thank you for picking it up." Weiss said politely.

"No problem." She responded as she turned to leave.

"Hey, what's your name? My name is Ruby Rose." Ruby said as she appeared before the black haired girl.

She jumped back a bit, slightly startled. "Whoa! How'd you do that? Oh, and my name's Blake Belladonna."

" Blake… Hmm, sounds familiar. Whatever, well it's nice to meet you Blake, and this is Weiss Schnee."

"It's nice to meet you Blake." Weiss greeted as politely as she can.

"We should go see that announcement professor Ozpin is holding." Ruby said as she started walking away, Weiss and Blake decided to follow.

They arrived at the Auditorium, and, as soon as they do, Ruby hears Yang calling out to her. "Oh, there she is! Come on, I want you two to meet her." Ruby said as she dragged the monochrome people to where Yang was. "Hey Yang! I want you to meet some friends I've made." Ruby said excitedly.

"Man Ruby, already got two girlfriends? You lady killer. A girl just might get jealous." Yang said teasingly, as both Weiss and Blake looked away blushing.

"No, they're some people I met after you ditched me." Ruby retorted, still a little upset.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Yang Xiao Long." Yang greeted happily.

"Well, I'm Weiss Schnee." Weiss responded, still blushing a bit.

"I'm Blake Belladonna" Blake said, in the same state as Weiss.

"Well, I hope that the four of us'll all get along." Ruby said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know if this is better or not, I'm still trying to be better at this and that is all. If you have any questions PM.<strong>


	2. Initiation

**AN: This is edited Chapter 2, let me say thank you to the people who have reviewed. It helped me a lot, I won't be able to apply what I learned right away but I think I can do it someday.**

* * *

><p>Ruby was interrupted by a loud noise which she assumes is a mic. She looked towards the stage and sees Ozpin standing in front of the mic, He clears his throat before he began his speech.<p>

"I'm... going to keep this brief. You all came to this school to obtain new skills and hone old ones. To gain knowledge about the world and fight the evil that is plaguing it. To make it peaceful for those who cannot fight back."

Ozpin paused a bit and looked at the new students; he took a small breath before he began again. "After you finish this school, you'll face dangers like the Grimm. That's why you came to this school, so you'll have a better chance of survival, instead of being just wasted energy." Ozpin started walking off the stage.

Glynda walked towards the mic and started giving the new students instructions. "You all will gather in the ballroom later tonight and tomorrow morning is the initiation." Glynda also walked off the stage and followed Ozpin to discuss important business.

"Uh… so what do you guys want to do until tonight?" Ruby asked as she looked at the three other girls.

"Um… How about, we get to know each other a little better." Weiss said as no one was able think of anything.

Ruby got a little excited. "That's a great idea, Weiss!" Ruby walked up to Weiss and Blake. She put her arms around both of them. "Come on, let's go." Ruby dragged both of them with Yang in follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Front of Beacon Academy<strong>

Ruby let them after they reached the fountain and turned to both of them. "So, what do you guys want to know?" Ruby clapped her hands together and sat on the edge of the fountain.

Weiss looked at Ruby for a split second before she spoke. "How did you get into Beacon? You look younger than us." Weiss waited for an answer and sees Ruby smiling a bit.

Ruby leaned back a bit and places her hands on the back of her head. "That's because of my skills, of course." Ruby started sound all cocky. Ruby felt something hit her lightly and she looked to see Yang standing next to her. "Yang! What was that for?" Ruby started to rub the spot.

Yang started smirk as she patted Ruby's back. "Maybe, you shouldn't sound so cocky." Yang said teasingly. Ruby crossed her arms and started pouting.

The whole time Ruby was dragging them both, she was thinking of why is she so familiar. "What did you do before you entered beacon Ruby?" Blake said.

Ruby looked at Bake for a few seconds before she answered. "I helped with people a lot when I could; I also helped this one group of people for a couple of years."

_'A group of people? Hmm, might as well ask who they are.'_ Blake thought. "Uh, who are those…? Group of people you helped?" Blake said trying to show little interest.

Ruby started thinking before she looked back at Blake. "I can't remember, I think they were a bunch of Faunus that needed help at the time."

Ruby decided to ask since she is the only one being asked. "So did you do before Beacon Weiss?"

"Me? Well I was training in my families training yard for a couple of years, so I can come here, that was pretty hard time but I think it's worth it." Weiss said.

"Okay, How about you Blake, what did you do before Beacon?" Ruby asked her since she did ask her a couple of questions.

"Um, I didn't do much back then. I just waited until I was old enough for training so I can make difference." Blake lied and showed little emotion of the memories.

"You know all we have been talking about was ourselves and we totally forgot Yang." Ruby wrapped her arm around the tall girl who is surprisingly quiet the whole time they were talking.

"I might as well tell you what I did before I trained and went to try and become a huntress." Yang said as she wrapped her arm around Ruby. "The time when I was a kid all I did was protect Ruby with all my strength." Yang let go of Ruby and she walk closer toward the fountain. "After Ruby was old enough, I decided to help people out and become a huntress."

"So, what do you guys want to know next?" Ruby asked the two girls who were waiting patiently.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Night Ballroom<strong>

Yang fell on top of her sleeping and looked at Ruby who was idly sitting around. "Hey Sis, What are you up to?"

Ruby looked at Yang for a second before see looked back at the ceiling. "Well I'm just chilling, you know how I am." Ruby turned her head and spots Weiss and Blake walking towards them. Ruby raised her hand and waved. "Hey, what's up?"

"Not much, since we lasted talked was like ten minutes ago." Weiss sat down next to Yang.

"Oh, Yeah I forgot." Ruby sat up and looked at Blake who sat down next to her.

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake was talking amongst themselves and Weiss decided to talk about the initiation. "So initiation is tomorrow, do you think you'll make it?" Weiss asked the three girls.

"I can get through the initiation!" Ruby started getting excited.

"Yeah, we're all going to make it." Yang jumped up also excited. Ruby lays back down looking at the ceiling. Blake pulled out a book and started reading. After ten minutes Ruby looked at Blake and started wonder what book she is reading.

"Hey Blake, what are you reading?" Ruby started getting a little curious.

Blake was snapped out of her little world with a small blush on her face. She quickly composed herself and looked at Ruby who is staring at her. "Oh Uh, it is about a man with two souls fight for control over his body."

"Really? Cool." Ruby then quietly and quickly snatched it out of her hand. "Hey Blake, is this fake? And what is Ninja's of Love?" Ruby then tried reading the first page but Blake quickly took it away from her.

Blake was blushing and she tried hiding from Ruby. "It's nothing at all!" Blake tried hiding the book from Ruby, so she does take it from her.

Ruby raised her hands up. "Okay then." Ruby lay back down. 'Hmm, I'm gonna have to take from her later to see what it's about.' Ruby thought as closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning in the Ballroom<strong>

Ruby slowly wakes up from her sleep and she starts rubbing her into something that felt nice. Ruby starts hearing a strange noise that sounds familiar. She slowly opens her eyes and notices that her head is against Yang's chest. 'Oh, that's what that was.' Ruby then frees herself from Yang's grip and starts yawning. "I guess it's time to get ready." Ruby still tired. She gets up and starts stretching; she looks at the three other girls. 'Hmm, should I wake them up? Nah.' Ruby starts picking her stuff up and walks off to get ready.

Ruby comes back with her usual attire on and notices that everyone is awake. "Hey, you guys are awake that's great. I'm going to the equipment lockers, I'll see you there." Ruby waved and walked towards the exit.

"So did you guys sleep well?" Yang said as she started to stretch. "I know I did."

"I had a good night sleep." Blake said as she started thinking about it

**Flashback last night**

Blake was tossing and turning to go to sleep but she couldn't sleep for some reason. Blake then looked at Ruby to see her adorable sleeping face. 'Why do I like you so much? Maybe it's because you want to change the world for the better. For some reason you do remind of a little girl, I once knew who also loved Faunus.' She decided to move closer to Ruby, She started to snuggle with her for a while.

**Flashback end**

A little blush appeared on Blake face as she was remembering the night. Yang spoke up and broke her out of her thoughts. "How about you Weiss, did you sleep good?"

"We better get going. Don't want to make Ruby wait now do we." Weiss started getting her stuff ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Equipment Locker room<strong>

Ruby enters the locker room; she stands in front of the entrance looking around. Ruby starts walking trying to remember where her locker was. She turned the corner and stops a woman standing front of her locker.

Ruby then decided to greet her to be friendly. "Hey, how's it going?" Ruby trying to sound trying to sound friendly and girl stops what she was doing. She turns around and smiles at Ruby. 'Whoa! She's really cute. Why does she look familiar?' Ruby thought. "Hey, I'm Ruby it's nice to meet you." Ruby extended her hand out.

The girl took her offer of a handshake. "Hello I'm Pyrrha; it's nice to meet you too."

'Wait Pyrrha, I love how she easily beats people. Ah, nothing more fun than seeing others getting beat.' Ruby thought. "I knew you looked familiar." Ruby getting a little excited.

"Oh, so you know who I am?' Pyrrha said.

"Yep, I loved watching you beat people up, it's always a good way to pass the time." Ruby started getting happy. "Plus it's nice to watch a really cute girl."

Pyrrha started to blush at the little hooded girl's statement. "Um…" Pyrrha couldn't find her words as she started to somewhat gain her composer. "Um… T-thank you." Pyrrha still a little embarrassed.

Ruby couldn't help but smile at how the famous championship winner Pyrrha was acting. Pyrrha spotted her smile and started to blush bit stronger. Ruby spotted that to and decided to take it a little further. "I didn't know your eyes were this lovely shade of green." Pyrrha again started blush a bit stronger and she turned away.

"Hey Ruby, are you in here!" Ruby turned around towards the direct of the sound. "That's my sister, I got to go." Ruby hugged Pyrrha and she was a little shocked but she slowly relaxed.

"Why did you hug me?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because, sometime I like do stuff random." Ruby let go of her and she walked towards Yang.

Pyrrha stared at Ruby for a second before she went back to what she was doing. "What a strange girl." Pyrrha said quietly.

"I get that a lot." Ruby said. Pyrrha a little shocked she heard her.

"Hey Yang, you finally made it." Ruby stopped next to Yang and she looked around for Blake and Weiss. "Where are Blake and Weiss?" Ruby started getting a little curious.

"They're not done getting ready yet." Yang answered. "Come on, let's go get our weapons and go to the initiation." Yang said as Ruby nodded and they walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy Initiation Area<strong>

"Okay, now that every new student is here. I'll explain the team assignments, after you get launched the first person you meet will be your partner." Glynda looked around at the students talking with each other about the news. "Also after you find a teammate you are to go find the ruins somewhere in the forest and grab a relic." Glynda walked back next Ozpin.

"Now be careful and don't hesitant to destroy anything in your path or you will die" Ozpin said as the new student launched into the forest.

Ruby looked at Yang who also looked at her and she winked before her before she put on her sweet shades. She launched and not long after Ruby was flying through the air. Ruby eyes widen as she saw a bird flying in her general direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Forest<strong>

Ruby killed the bird on impact and she quickly looked back and held out her hand. "Birdie! No!" Ruby then suddenly realized she is still in the air. "Oh, no!" Ruby quickly turned back and fired a couple of shot before she unfolded her weapon and used it to latch on to a branch. But do to sharpness of the blade it cut right through the branch. Ruby started flying towards the tree. "This is going to hurt." Ruby closed her eyes before she smacked into a full force.

Ruby regained consciousness and sat up and looked around before she started running through the forest, also wondering who her partner is going to be. She spotted a Beowulf trying to sneak up on her. Ruby stopped and looked around the area to see if there is anymore. Three more appear behind the bush and she pulls out her weapon and gets ready for an attack. One appeared behind Ruby and she quickly pulled the trigger and cut it in half the other decided it would be a good time to attack.

Ruby rolled out of the way and fired a round into one of their heads. Ruby quickly gets back into her usual battle stance. 'Three left, I can do this easily.' Ruby dashed towards the middle one quickly cutting that one in half too. They both lunge at her almost hitting her but she dodged it, if it wasn't for speed. She quickly them shot one in the head and used the momentum of the shot and slashed at the other one.

Ruby put her weapon back and decided to use her speed to try and find someone. Ruby dashed forwards looking for anything that isn't green. Ruby slows down after hearing something running through the forest. She quickly looked towards a bush and spotted something running very fast. Ruby didn't know if it was a Grimm or not, so she decided to use her superior speed and catch it.

Ruby dashed forwards and spotted it running through the bushes. Ruby quickly picked up her speed jumped into tree and jumped towards the figure. She effectively tackled the person out of the bushes. "Hey!" The person very surprised by the person speed. They landed on the ground and Ruby ended on top the person and she pinned their arms down. Ruby looked at the person and was shocked. "Blake? That was you run through those bushes?" Ruby said.

Blake looked confused at Ruby wondering how she caught her but she quickly snapped out of it. "Ruby? How did you…? Never mind could you let go me." Ruby quickly let go of her and got off. Ruby got up and offered a hand for Blake. Blake accepted it and she looked at Ruby. "I guess we're a team now?" Blake a little happy it's someone she knows.

"Yeah it's great, uh…" Ruby stopped.

Blake looked at her confused at why she stopped talking "What's wrong Ruby?" Blake a little worried

"Do... you know where to go? I'm kind of lost." Ruby started rubbing the back of her head and laughing a bit nervously.

Blake smiled a bit. "Come on, it's this way I think." Blake started running with Ruby following.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruins<strong>

Ruby and Blake ran through the forest and they spotted a clearing. They decided to check it out and they spotted the ruins, they walk up to it. "Is this the place?" Ruby wondered.

"Maybe, I didn't see any other place that looks like this." Blake walked towards one of the chess pieces and inspected it.

"Let's take this one." Ruby picked up one of white horse pieces.

Blake heard something behind her and she quickly looked back and sees Weiss and Yang towards them. "Hey Ruby, they arrived your sister and Weiss."

Ruby looked back and smiled. "Hey! You guys made it!" Ruby yelled.

Yang and Weiss stopped next to them. "So you guys teamed up? Okay, let's grab one too." Yang picked the same type of piece that Ruby picked up.

Ruby turned around to see a familiar redhead and blonde and other she doesn't recognize. "Hey Pyrrha and who are you three." Ruby walked closer to them. "I'm Ruby Rose."

Everyone decided to introduce themselves. "I'm Jaune Arc."

"I'm Lie Ren and this is Nora Valkyrie." Ren said.

"Okay, we should get out of here before any really big Grimm decides to come here." Ruby said as she dashed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy<strong>

Every new student that made it in is standing waiting for Ozpin called them up. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie you four obtained the white rook pieces and you shall be known as Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin said he raised his hand towards Jaune. Ozpin waited for Team JNPR to get off the stage before he announced the next team. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long you four obtained the white knight pieces and you shall be known as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin again raised his towards the leader of the team.

Yang jumped towards Ruby and crushed her in a hug. "I'm so proud of you!" Yang said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm excited too. I never led a team before."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter two edit and done.<strong>


	3. The Beacon Experience

**AN: Since this a Yuri harem now I put up a poll on my profile to see which one Ruby should go for first. I'm surprised that a lot of people are enjoying my crap writing, well since so many people are enjoying it, I will try and improve. I am still trying to find someone to help so this is the best I can do.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own RWBY or any characters used in this. Everything is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

><p><strong>RWBY Dorm Room<strong>

It was early in the morning and Team RWBY was in the middle of sleeping except for their red themed leader who was wide awake and ready for their first time as team. Ruby was looking through her stuff looking to see if she had any ammo left so she doesn't have to go refill stock. Ruby heard something moving, she turned her head to that it was Blake getting up. "Good morning Blake I hope you slept well?" Ruby said quietly as not to disturb her teammates.

Blake rubbed her eyes and smiled towards Ruby. "Hey Ruby, Yes I slept well thanks for asking." Blake said. Ruby smiled as she went back to what she was doing, Blake wondered what she was doing up so early. "Ruby what are you doing up so early and what are you doing?" Blake asked.

Ruby stopped going through her stuff and turned to face Blake. "Well I was excited to be a team with everyone here, so I couldn't sleep for long and I'm checking how much ammo I have left before I have to restock." Ruby answered. Blake nodded and started to get up and get ready for the day ahead.

Blake came back to see that Yang was getting up and yawning while Ruby is having a nice chat with her. Blake went to her bed and started to look through her stuff also seeing how much ammo she has left. Yang left to go get ready also and Ruby watched her and turned towards Blake. "Hey Blake, are you ready for today? Ruby asked slightly bored.

"Yes, as ready I can ever be." Blake said as she finished checking her ammo supply and grabbing a random book to read.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later<strong>

Yang was back and everyone was getting ready for their day, Ruby again heard something moving and sees that Weiss was starting to get and Ruby started getting excited because she finally gets to do something as a team. Ruby went towards Weiss's bed quietly and grabbed her whistle she had for some reason. Weiss was in the middle of yawning when out of nowhere Ruby blew her whistle in Weiss face, making her fall off her bed.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Weiss said still a little sacred.

"I'm just excited that I'm a team with you guys and I wanted to get to business." Ruby said happily as she held her hand out to help Weiss from the ground. Weiss accepted it and got off the ground and she dusted herself, off she looked up to see Yang and Blake standing behind Ruby.

Ruby jumped up on the closest chair there was. "Okay, now that you're wake we can get to our first order of business." Ruby said with her fist in the air.

"Ruby, why are you standing on the chair?" Weiss said.

"Well I wanted to look cool." Ruby said still excited as she jumped off and put it back.

"Let's decorate!" Yang said excitedly as she was holding random stuff.

"We still have to unpack." Blake said as she held up her suitcase and her stuff fell out and she looked at it. "And clean."

Ruby again came out of nowhere and blew her whistle again in her face and again Weiss falls over. "Okay Weiss, Blake, Yang, and there fearless leader Ruby has begun their first mission together, BANZAI!" Ruby said as held her fist in the air. "BANZAI!" Yang and Blake said doing the same thing Ruby did.

"Yeah let's do that but first, let me get ready." Weiss said as got up and went to her stuff, Weiss walked towards Blake. "I didn't think you would be fully into that." Weiss said.

"Well, Ruby's childlike enthusiasm is… contagious." Blake said.

"Yeah, you're right." Weiss said as she left to go get ready.

Weiss came back to see that everyone has their stuff ready to put up; Weiss went to go get her stuff to put away. Ruby was walking by with red curtain and sees Yang putting up an Achieve men poster. "Sweet poster, you got there Yang." Ruby said. Ruby then started to put up the curtains with Crescent Rose and when she turned around Crescent Rose cuts the curtains in half.

Weiss turns around when it happened and she looks at Ruby. "Ruby, you cut the curtains in half." Weiss said.

Ruby quickly turned around. "Damn it." Ruby said as she started to take it down. "I really thought Crescent Rose would work. " Ruby said as she started to sew them back together.

Weiss was putting up a painting on the wall and turns around to unpack her stuff. Blake was putting her books on the bookshelves, she pulls out her Ninja's of Love book and her eyes widen quickly looking around to see if Ruby seen her book and sees that she is busy, Blake puts away quickly before Ruby sees it.

Everyone was done with unpacking there stuff, everything is okay, but there wasn't that much room for their beds. "We don't have much room for the beds." Weiss said slightly concerned.

"What do we do?" Yang asked.

"We could move some of our stuff or we could ditch the beds and replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby said excitedly.

"That sounds dangerous." Weiss said.

"And totally awesome!" Yang said also excited.

"It does seem efficient." Blake said.

"Well, we should put it in a vote." Weiss said slightly worried.

"I think we just did." Ruby said

"Whatever let's do this already." Weiss said.

They walked towards their beds and started to find ways to make them bunk beds. Blake and Yang started to put books between the legs of the bed. Ruby and Weiss started to lift their bed up and tying up Ruby's bed with rope. They walked back to the door to see what is looks like and they agreed that it's good enough. "Well now that's done with, now let's see what we have to do." Ruby said as she was looking in a book. "At nine we have classes and… wait nine, oh damn it! We're going to be late." Ruby said as she ran down the hall way. Everyone had the same reaction as Ruby and followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy Classroom<strong>

They arrived all breathing heavily except for Ruby who wasn't affected at all. They turned towards Ruby who wasn't in a state like them. "How are you not out of breath Ruby?" Weiss said as she was breathing heavily.

"Well, my semblance is speed so I'm not so easily tired." Ruby answered as they went to their seats.

Everyone Ruby knew was here her team and her friends from Team JNPR were nearby and Ruby wanted to talk to them but as she was about to, the teacher came in and started to talk to the class. "Well class good to meet you, I'm professor Port and today we're going to talk about the Grimm." The class went by as the professor was talking about his past experience and Ruby was drifting in and out. "Well how about one of you tries and tests your skill as a huntsmen or huntress." Professor Port said as he finished his story some time ago. Ruby woke up and wondered what was going on and how long was she out for. "Well then is no one is going to try, I'll pick one. How about you Weiss would you like to try?" Professor Port said. Weiss nodded as she started to get her weapon ready.

Weiss was ready in her usual battle stance and professor Port was standing next to a box that held a creature of Grimm locked in there. "Let the match begin." Professor Port said as he smacked the lock with his weapon and the Grimm ran out and started to charge at Weiss.

Weiss got ready and when the Grimm was just about to hit, Weiss she side stepped and slashed at its side only for it to be blocked by its armor plating. "You weren't excepting that were you?" Professor Port said. Weiss then charged at it only for the Grimm to her weapon stuck between its horns and then it throws Weiss across the room. The Grimm went and charged at her again, Weiss dodged it, she looked for weapon and she spotted it, then she dashed for it, and she grabbed it and quickly turned towards the Grimm. "Weiss the weakness is under their stomach there is no armor there." Ruby yelled at Weiss. "Ruby how do you know that?" Yang asked. "I like to kill thing with my weapon." Ruby said as she smiled.

The Grimm the started to roll and charge at Weiss, She flicked her wrist for one of her Glyphs to show up in front of her. Then Grimm smacked into and fell on its back, Weiss again flicked her wrist for one to appear under feet and one behind her in the air. She launched herself with the Glyphs and stabbed it in the stomach and not long after she finished the bell rang.

Ruby and the rest of the team walked towards Weiss. "That was amazing Weiss!" Ruby said excitedly. Yang and Blake walked closer to Weiss and checked to see if she has any injuries, but they don't find anything wrong with her.

"Thanks Ruby for the tip." Weiss said.

"No problem." Ruby said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Team RWBY Dorm Room<strong>

Ruby jumped on her bed while everyone else went to their beds. Ruby went and started to clean her weapon to keep at the best condition she can have it in, Weiss just went to her desk studied, and Blake went a grabbed a book and Yang was just laying around with nothing to do. "Man, classes went by faster than I thought it did." Ruby said.

"Well that's because you fell asleep for some of your classes." Weiss said bluntly. Yang and Blake couldn't help but laugh a bit at their leader.

"Hey, why are you guys laughing at me for?" Ruby said as stopped cleaning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you guys go chapter 3 not much to say but let me know if there is any mistakes. If you got questions or if you want Ruby to get with them let know by PM. If guys can suggest fanfics for RWBY I haven't read any in long time, I would prefer it to be White Rose since that is the only thing I read now but no character death of any kind, I can't handle that stuff for some reason.<strong>


	4. White Rose Chronicles: Part 1

**AN: Yep this is next chapter of this so I'm going to try and make this good, I hope every time I write I get better each time but there are always going to be mistakes. Has anyone checked out Hollow14's Love at first drool? It is way better than what I'm writing, the only difference my and hers is that her fanfic is long and more enjoyable and better writing. Mine is that more women are going after Ruby and I update a little faster, so go read it, it is really good if you haven't already.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dorm hallway<strong>

Ruby left the Team's Dorm pouting because they laughed at her and she decided to go see if they have any jobs they could do. Ruby started thinking on what kind of job she could do and she was too into her thoughts to see Pyrrha walk out of her Dorm and Ruby bumped into her and they both go crashing down on the floor. Ruby eyes were closed in pain and she rubbed her forehead, Ruby opened her eyes to see that Pyrrha face was only inches way and Pyrrha starts blushing heavily and Ruby spots it. "Pyrrha are you OK? Your face is all red." Ruby said as she puts her hand on Pyrrha's forehead.

"I'm OK, don't worry." Pyrrha said in a panic.

"Oh, Okay then." Ruby said kind of relieved and an idea popped into Ruby's head so she quickly decided to see what kind of reaction she gets if she did this. Ruby kissed her on the cheek and Pyrrha Blushed heavily again and then passed out from the embarrassment. "Oh, so that's the reaction I get if I did that." Ruby giggled at bit. "I better take her back to her Dorm." Ruby said as she got off of her and she picked her up easily and went to her team's door and kicked it a couple of times. Ren was the one to answer and looked confused to as why Pyrrha was unconscious so he decided to ask Ruby. "Uh, Ruby why is Pyrrha Unconscious?"

"Because I accidentally bumped into each and I decided to see what kind of reaction if I did something." Ruby answered happily.

Ren raised an eyebrow still kind of confused. "What is this something?" Ren asked.

"Oh, nothing important." Ruby said happily as she pushed Ren out of the away and placed Pyrrha on her bed at least she thinks it's her bed, Ruby left without saying anything else.

Ruby continues down the hallway for her mission trying to get side tracked again, Ruby opens the door that has a bunch of teams trying to decide what kind of mission they should go with. Ruby walks around trying to see if there are any missions that are easy but not too easy. Ruby spots a simple mission that involves them doing some deliver for a nightclub. "This seems easy enough I'll get someone to come along." Ruby said as she punched in her teams name and left to her dorm room, she entered only to find Blake sitting in her bed reading. "Hey Blake, where is everyone else?" Ruby asked.

Blake tore her eyes of the book and looked at Ruby for a second then went back to her book. "Weiss left for the library and Yang went somewhere." Blake answered.

"Oh, then do you want come on my mission Blake?" Ruby asked hoping she would come.

Blake didn't answer right away, just to let Ruby think she was thinking about it but she would always go with Ruby anywhere if she asked. "Okay, let's go." Blake said happy to hang out with Ruby.

"Sweet, let's go to the airship dock." Ruby said happily.

They arrive at the airship dock and Blake decided to ask what the mission is. "So what is this mission we got to do?" Blake asked.

Ruby looked at her then her gaze went back to the view. "We're going to deliver a package to night club in the south east of Vale." Ruby answered.

* * *

><p><strong>City of Vale<strong>

The airship arrived and they both boarded the airship waiting for it to arrive in Vale so they can finish it. They were talking along the way towards the package they got to pick before they have to go to the club. Ruby picked it up and left to Blake who was waiting out outside the building. "Come let's go." Blake said just wanting to finish as quickly as possible so she can ask Ruby something; they turn the corner to see a familiar white coat and dress. "Hey Weiss is that you?" Ruby yelled and the person turned around to see her teammates walking towards her.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Blake and I are on way to finish a job. Do you want to come along?" Ruby said.

Weiss thought about for a second and she then agreed to come along but Blake was a little upset that she's not with someone else besides Ruby. They were walking towards the club and after twenty minutes of walking they arrive and Weiss stops. "I'm not going in there." Weiss said.

Ruby turns around confused and she decided to ask her. "Um, why aren't you coming in?" Ruby said.

"Because this kind of place is a waste of time for me and I'm an heiress this place is not for someone like me." Weiss said.

Ruby shrugged and went inside with Blake following; Ruby stopped near the entrance and looked around the club to see where the person they're supposed to see and she looked at Blake was standing behind her. Ruby started smiling at her and Blake was wondering why she is smiling out of nowhere so she decided to ask. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I forgot how the person looked like, you know the person that we're supposed to meet" Ruby rubbed the back of her head laughing a little nervous. "So do you at least know the name of the person we're looking for?" Blake asked hoping this trip wasn't a waste.

"Yeah I know the person's name, I'm not that forgetful." Ruby said. They went towards the bartender to see if he knows where Junior is. "Hey do you know where Junior is, I got some business with him." Ruby said to the bartender trying to get his attention, he turned around and looked at the two girls who were standing there waiting for an answer and they both hear voice beside them. "I'm Junior what do you want." He said.

"Oh, good I got the package you wanted." Ruby said as she handed him the package he needed. They walked out with their pay and Ruby ran out of the building leaving behind she sees Weiss standing there waiting for them and Ruby called her, Weiss turns around upon hearing her leaders voice.

Ruby tries to stop in front of Weiss but she accidentally tripped and fell on top of Weiss and they both go crashing down. Both Ruby and Weiss lips connect, Weiss then started to panic and she looked straight into Ruby's eyes to see her expression hasn't changed at all. _Why is this happening!? This feels surprisingly good?!_ Weiss thought. _This feeling is nice but it also feels the same way when Yang does it sometimes._ Ruby thought. Just as Weiss about to enjoy it Blake walked out the door and interpreted them, she looked at the two on the ground and started blushing a bit out of embarrassment and a little jealous.

"Oh my, When did this happen." Blake said.

Weiss snapped back into reality and quickly pushed Ruby off of her. "It's not what you think!" Weiss said in a panic. "She just fell on top of me."

Blake didn't buy she could sense something happened but she couldn't figure it out, she decided to let it go for now. "OK then, come on let's go back." Blake said.

* * *

><p><strong>Team RWBY's Dorm<strong>

"That was surprisingly tiringly for some reason." Ruby said as she jumped on top of her bed lying down as she looked out of the window to see the sun is setting. "Well that's because you insisted that we go to some shops." Blake said but kind of happy that she has some tuna.

"Well what do you guys want to do now?" Ruby asked.

"I got go make a call to atlas." Weiss said as she left the dorm.

"I'm just going to read right now." Blake said.

Ruby was a little disappointed but it went away quickly and started wondering where Yang is, so she decided to message her. Ruby sent the message and waited for her to reply back, after a while her scroll went off and she looked at it.

"Sorry, Ruby but I'm on important business right so I'll see you later."

Ruby wondered what she could be doing right now but she just shrugged it off and went back her original routine of cleaning her weapon. By the time she was done cleaning her weapon the sun was gone and the moon is almost full, she looked over to the other side of the room to see that Blake is already for bed Ruby decided to get ready too. Ruby walked out of the bathroom and jumped on her bed and started listening to her favorite singer again, after an hour Ruby decided to go sleep so she shut off her scroll and she closed her eyes.

Ruby keeps tossing and turning on her bed she couldn't sleep right not, Ruby stopped moving after a while and she then heard the door open, she opened her to that was coming back. Ruby decided to greet her. "Hey Weiss, what took you so long?" Ruby asked after realizing that she just went for call and that was it.

"Hello Ruby, I was just calling my sister winter." Weiss said.

"Oh, I didn't you have a sister." Ruby said as she jumped down and looked at Weiss who was getting ready for the change in the bath room. She walked in the bathroom and Ruby was standing there wondering on what to do. Ruby wonder how Weiss's figure looked like, she had a general idea but she decided to sneak over to the door and peek. Ruby took a few steps towards the door but Weiss opened the door just as she was getting close. _Damn it, I thought about to long._ Ruby thought.

Weiss looked at Ruby who was kind of disappointed. "Why do you look so disappointed Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Ruby snapped back into reality and looked at Weiss with a little blush on her face. "Oh, it's nothing." Ruby simply answered.

Weiss started thinking about. Hmm she's disappointed about something but what? Weiss thought. She looked at her and notices that she is closer to the door to the bathroom and she as a small blush on her face.

Weiss starts thinking about it for a while then it popped in her head but this decided to test it out. Weiss started to smile seductively and slowly walked towards Ruby. Ruby started getting nervous at to what Weiss was thinking of. She put her arms around Ruby's waist and pulled her closer until their lips connected, Ruby was surprised but started enjoying it and she kissed Weiss back. Weiss and Ruby had to stop for air, Weiss pulled Ruby towards her bed and she pushed her on to it. Ruby slightly push herself up to look at Weiss who started to crawl on top of her, they started kissing again one side trying to dominate the other side but they aren't letting them so easily and Ruby felt Weiss hand slowing start going towards her most private area.

She was just about to touch when everything went black and Ruby's eyes opened, she sat up and looked around to see that everyone is sleeping she looked out the window to see the sun is rising. "Oh, it's just a dream… Damn it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I'm not going to even fully attempt something like that until I have some knowledge of it and I get better at describing things that is my weakness describing things and grammar. But if you really want something like that then you guys are going to have to help me out. That was pretty terrible you guys will agree with me there and sorry if there anything that seems rushed, if that happens then that's me not being able think of anything, so yeah let me know what you think and I hope you guys enjoyed this and now that I have more free time I'm going to try and write another chapter. Also I'm going to put this story on hold I can't really think of any ideas, so I'm just going to write for other series or this one but I'm just going to get these other Ideas out of my head so I think of some Ideas for and I can continue this. My whole reason for Ruby doing something like that to Pyrrha was that same thing as Rooster Teeth's reason for Pyrrha liking Jaune they don't care if she is champion or something like that and the reason she fainted is because I made so she's not use to it, so she gets extremely nervous.<strong>


	5. Introductions & Hang Outs

**AN: This is Chapter Five and I'm going to be introducing some characters. I'm going stopping after seven people are picked. I have a poll in my profile so if you want to have someone be with Ruby you got to vote. I hope I'm improving; I'm trying my best to improve. I also like to put references and I hope you enjoy it. I might add Coco I really like her, but I'll leave to you guys.**

* * *

><p>Ruby lying on her bed completely forgot what her dream was about. She was on her scroll watching some stuff that she finds really funny. Weiss, Blake, and Yang are just idly around with nothing to do for now.<p>

"The communications are back up, everything is burning!"

"London Bridge is falling down!"

"Fallen down?!"

"Falling down!"

"London Bridge is falling down… My fair lady, what should we do?"

Ruby starts bursting out with laughter and everyone looks at her wondering why she's laughing so hard. They all just shrug it off and go about their business; Weiss stops her work and walks towards her bed to relax. Blake sits on her bed reading some book she found in the library. Ruby finishes her video and jumps off her bed to stretch. Ruby turns towards Weiss for a second wondering what she is doing. She notices that she's resting and decides to leave her alone. Ruby walks to the door before she turned around. "Hey, Yang you want to hang out?"

Yang gets noticeably excited. "Sure, I haven't hanged out with my baby sister in such a long time."

Ruby cheeks start getting red. "Yang! Would you stop calling me your baby sister?" Ruby crosses her arms and starts to pout. "Besides, you're only two years older." Ruby walks out of the dorm with Yang following.

Ruby stopped in the middle of the hallway wondering what to do. "Hey, Yang what do you want to do?" Yang started to think about it too, but couldn't think of anything at all.

"Maybe, we could… go to Vale?" Yang Suggested.

"But, what are we going to do?"

"There's this place I know that we could go." Yang grabbed Ruby's arm and dragged her away.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightclub<strong>

Yang and Ruby walked towards the area Yang wants to go after they roamed around for a good amount of the day. Ruby looks around noticing how everything looks familiar. "This place looks familiar." Ruby said quietly.

Yang stopped in front of the door and turned towards Ruby. "I know this place!" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Ruby you bad girl, this isn't the place for someone like you." Yang wrapped her arm around Ruby and started rubbing her head. Ruby pushed her away from herself and looked at the door. Yang walked in with Ruby following, they both walk by some vending machines and Ruby noticing the guards are running away when they see us.

Ruby stops to buy a snack that is next to the People Like Grapes machine. Ruby opens the package and eats it while walking faster to catch up with Yang. Ruby walks in trying to remember where to go, she hears something going on nearby. Ruby finally catches up with Yang as she's talking with Junior.

Ruby stands there for a while before she notices someone she hasn't met from the last time she was here. She walks up to them and introduces herself, the two identical girls look at her.

The girl in the black and red dress somewhat hesitates but she answers anyway. "Um… Miltia." The girl in the white dress raises an eyebrow but shrugs it off. "Tch. I'm Melanie." Ruby looked at Melanie and started smiling. "I can make almost anyone talk to me." Melanie became a little confused

"What do you mean?" Ruby stopped smiling and turned around towards the bar where Yang is. "It's the way I am. Most people like me because how I am." Ruby looked back at them. "From what I got from your expression when Miltia talked to me. I noticed you raised an eyebrow." Ruby walked between them and rested her arms on each of their shoulders. "I might be right or wrong about this, but I think the reason you introduced yourself is… maybe because, she introduced herself." Ruby pointed towards the Miltia and rested her arm again.

Melanie expression didn't changed but she wanted it that way, she didn't want her to know that she's kind of right. Melanie grabbed Ruby's hand and pushed her off, Melanie walked away from Ruby. Miltia looked at Melanie walking away and she looked towards Ruby but looked away pretty quickly. "I… got to go." Melanie also grabbed Ruby's arm and pushed it off, she walked towards Melanie.

Ruby walked towards Yang after they both left and she tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. Yang turned around wondering who's doing that and noticed Ruby. "What's up sis?"

"I'm going back now." Ruby walked away and waved at her sister, she looked around once she was outside. "It's almost dark already?" Ruby shrugged and walked back towards Beacon Academy, after a while she arrived at the airship dock waiting to get back to Beacon.

* * *

><p><strong>Team RWBY Dorm Room<strong>

Ruby opened the door and looked around for anyone that is here; Weiss is sitting at her desk cleaning her prized weapon. Ruby quietly walks to her bed after noticing that Blake is sleeping, Ruby started to rest on her bed after such a long day of walking around.

"Hey, Weiss." Ruby said in a hush tone.

Weiss stopped what she's doing and looked towards Ruby. "Yes Ruby. What is it?" Weiss put away her weapon and went to her bed to rest.

"How did you become so good with your rapier?" Ruby turned to her side to look under her bed to see Weiss.

"It took me a couple of years, but I was able to master it and the combo with Dust took me an extra year." Weiss started to close her eyes as Ruby moved back to old position.

"Really?! You're a hard worker." Ruby jumped off her bed and went to get ready for bed.

Ruby woke up from the warm rays from the sun; she slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Ruby sat there for five minutes to wake up; she jumped off her bed and looked towards the bathroom as Weiss walked out. Weiss walked to the middle of the room when she suddenly got tackled to the ground. Weiss looked at the person who tackled her. "Ruby! What are you doing?!" Weiss tried to push her off but couldn't as she is holding on tight.

"Weiss, you're hanging out with me today." Ruby let go of her and got off of her, she helped her up. Weiss dusted herself before she started glaring at her; Ruby started to laugh a little nervously and backed up a bit.

"Hmph. I guess I will." Weiss turned around and walked out of the room, but she stopped at the door and turned to Ruby. "I'll meet you at Vale Café after class." She closed the door leaving Ruby really excited for her hangout.

* * *

><p><strong>City of Vale<strong>

Ruby walked down the streets of Vale looking for Vale Café to meet up with Weiss. she suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked around having for forgot where to go. _'I don't know where to go. I better look at my scroll to see where it is.' _Ruby looked through her scroll looking for the location and after a while she finally found it.

Weiss was waiting for Ruby at the Café and she has her Scroll out talking to her sister. "Weiss, what's it like over there?" Winter started talking after there was a small pause.

"It's really great here, I'm learning so much that I didn't learn back home."

"Wow, Weiss. You actually sound happy." Winter teased a little.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Weiss started to get a little angry.

"Whoa! Weiss calm down, I'm only teasing you." Winter laughed a bit. "So, what are doing anyway?"

Ruby walked towards the Cafe after her scroll gave her directions. Ruby arrived finally and noticed Weiss is in a call, she decided to sneak up on her.

Weiss sighed and then her attention went back to her. "I'm meeting with my team leader."

"Oh, and who is this leader of yours?" Winter started to get a little curious.

"It's me!" Ruby said out of nowhere, Ruby looked over Weiss shoulder and effectively startling her.

"Ruby! Stop doing that!" Weiss started getting a little mad.

"Oh No! You made my sister mad. This is bad." Winter started to sound sarcastic.

"Be quiet you!" Weiss started getting a little angrier.

Winter chuckled at Weiss before her attention went to Ruby. "So, your Weiss team leader."

"Yeah, I'm the leader." Ruby started to sound pride.

Winter smiled at bit and they her attention went back to Weiss. "Oh, Weiss I have a surprise for you at Christmas." Weiss raised an eyebrow; she started getting a little curious.

"I guess; I'll have to wait and see. Well I'll talk to you later." Weiss hanged up and placed in her pocket.

"That's your sister, huh." Ruby sat down on the chair next to Weiss.

Weiss sighed again and she leaned against the table. "What, you don't get along with your sister?"

"What? Oh, uh. We get along with each other; it's just sometimes she… gets on my nerves once in a while."

"It's the same with me." Ruby leaned back and rested her feet on the table.

Weiss smacked her legs off and glared at her. "Ruby, that's disrespectful."

"Hey Weiss, when are we going to the forest of Forever Fall?" Ruby rested her head on her hand.

"That's next week. Try to remember it."

Ruby nodded as looked at the menu to order something. They both waited for their food to come and chatted with each other. Suddenly heard her scroll go off and Weiss sigh after she saw who it is. "Sorry Ruby, but I got to go now." Weiss got up and paid for her meal before she started talking to the person on the scroll. Ruby also paid for her stuff and walked back to Beacon to hang out with sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy<strong>

Ruby walked through the hallways for a while looking for Yang. She found Yang talking with Blake, Ruby ran towards them wondering what they're up to. "Hey Yang, Hey Blake. What are you up?" They both turn around to see their leader running towards them.

"Hey Ruby, I'm just talking with Blake. Where did you go?"

"Me? I went to Vale Café with Weiss, but she had to leave a little early." Ruby leaned against the wall wondering what to do next. Yang noticed a Faunus walk by and her attention went back to the others. "Hey, Ruby you excited for trip?"

"Yeah, it might be funny." Ruby a little excited, Yang was just about to say something else when they heard the sounds of distress. Yang turned around and noticed the Faunus from before; she's being bullied by Team CRDL. Yang got a little angry but then her eyes widen after realizing who is getting bullied.

"Hey Ruby, don't do…" She noticed Ruby wasn't there anymore; she quickly turned her head towards Team CRDL. Ruby was in the middle of kicking Cardin in the face as hard as she can by the time Yang looked back. Ruby used her speed to make more of an impact with her hits, she quickly and effectively knocking out the members of CRDL.

Blake eyes widen in surprise at what Ruby just did and looked at Yang for answers. "Why did Ruby do something like that?" Yang looked at Blake before she sighed.

"Well you see… She likes to protect Faunus and you know how she acts sometimes. She does this without noticing it." Yang sighs again. "She just loves the Faunus, even when she was small. Her need to protect them is very strong."

Ruby sighs as she lets her guard down and looks at the Faunus standing there looking at her. "Hey, are you OK?" The brown haired Faunus nodded and Ruby smiled before she walked up to her. "So, what's your name?"

"My n-name's Velvet."

"Well, Velvet it's nice to meet you." Ruby offered her a hand shake, Velvet slowly accepted it. "I'm Ruby"

Ruby happy to make a new friend, but then she suddenly heard someone yell her name. Ruby froze in fear at the sound of the voice, she slowly turned and noticing Glynda walking down the hallway angrily. "Oh! No! Well Velvet it's was nice knowing you." Ruby started fearing for her life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go after a month of not updating, I finally finished a chapter. Also sorry if anything feels rushed that usually means I couldn't think of anything at the time and still couldn't think of anything after a long time. One more thing, I'm trying to explain why they like Ruby in the story, but if I can't I'll explain it here. Okay with Weiss liking Ruby is something like this, as Weiss was growing up her father keeps getting more and more stressed making her childhood difficult. So after the years go by she gets increasingly lonely and Ruby's the first one to truly care about her since her loneliness started to increase. I wonder if anyone got the reference and if you did I hope you enjoyed it.<br>**


	6. The Trip & Preparation

**AN: I don't really have anything to say, but read and review. Wait I got something, there's a three way tie between Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha so I'm going to have to figure out how I'm going to write them to get with Ruby and they're my favourite characters. That means they're going to be three more people left to add, so that means a new poll.**

* * *

><p>Ruby and her team walking down a path in the Forest of Forever Fall along with Team JNPR and Team CDRL. Glynda stopped and turned to face the three teams.<p>

"Okay, I know the Forest of Forever Fall is beautiful this time of the year, but professor peach has asked you to gather samples from here and I'm here to make sure you all don't die."

Ruby pushed Weiss and Yang along the path with Blake following. Ruby stopped pushing them after Weiss protest; she turned back noticed Pyrrha looking worried. She just shrugged it off and walked off with her friends. She suddenly stopped again looked at Pyrrha again and she decided to see if anything is wrong with her.

"Hey Pyrrha, is there something wrong? You looked down for some reason."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Ruby."

"Okay, come on let's go get the sap." Ruby grabbed Pyrrha's hand and leads her towards her team and Pyrrha stared at her for a while before she looked up ahead.

"Come on; let's hang out while we do this."

"Uh, sure, but I have to get my team first."

Pyrrha left to find her team mates and all she could think about is how Ruby is towards her and not else. Pyrrha smiled as found her two of her team mates. Pyrrha started wondering where their leader is, she walked up Ren to ask where he is. "Hey, where's Jaune?"

"You should know where he is right now; he's again with Cardin and them."

"Oh well, Ruby asked me to hang out with her, so I decided to get the team to come with me."

Ren nodded as called Nora and they left to get back to Team RWBY.

Ruby jumped on top of one of the branches to rest while everyone else got the jars ready, Weiss looked at Ruby sleeping. "Ruby, get down here and help us."

"Five more minutes and I'll help."

Weiss glared at Ruby, she flicked her wrist and a glyph appeared behind Ruby and it pushed her off the tree. Ruby screamed as crashed into the ground, she held her head in pain and she looked at Weiss. "Weiss! Why would you do that to me?!"

"Well I told you get down and you didn't listen."

Team JNPR arrived as Team RWBY started getting their jars ready, Ren placed their so they can get ready also. Ruby grabbed the jar Weiss handed and she looked at the jar in her hand. _'I must resist! I must resist!'_

Ruby looked up and saw Nora grab a jar from Ren and eat from the jar, Ruby looked at her jar then back at Nora and she started to untwist the lid. Weiss finished filling the jar and turned around to see Ruby in the middle of eating the sap.

"Ruby, are you really eating it."

"What? I tried not to, really I did!"

Everyone heard some yell and they turned around and noticed it's Cardin's team, one ran into Yang and she grabbed him and lifted him up. "What's going on?"

"It's Cardin an Ursa is attacking him!"

Yang let go of him so he can run away, Yang looked at everyone before Ruby started to talk. "Okay! Pyrrha, Weiss, and I are going after him, you to go get Glynda just in case something happens." They ran off towards the general direction of sounds of an Ursa.

They arrive to see Jaune fighting the Ursa, Ruby and Weiss started to get ready to help, but Pyrrha stopped them and they watched as he tried to fight it, but he slowly started to lose. He charged at it and they both started to attack, Pyrrha lifted her hand and they started to hear a humming noise and they stare at Jaune. He lifted his shield to block the attack and he swung his sword cutting its head off.

"Um… What?' Ruby looked somewhat confused, but she had somewhat of an idea of what happened and she started to back away.

"What was that?"

"Well… You have your glyphs and Ruby has her speed, and mine semblance is… magnetism."

"Really? That seems like its effective during combat."

"Hey, could use on me? I want to see if you can make me float or something." Ruby came back while wearing armour.

"Ruby! Where did you get?"

"Um, Nowhere."

Weiss looked behind Ruby and noticed an equipment locker smashed through a tree. Pyrrha smiled a bit before tried to reason with Ruby, so she doesn't have to it do it, but as she thought Ruby is determined to make her do it. Yang and Blake came running through the bushes to see their other half of the team arguing. Yang noticed Ruby wearing armour and started to think of why she's wearing it and she started wondering where she even got it. Yang attention suddenly broke when she felt something land on her nose; she looked up and noticed it's snowing.

"Snow, huh" Yang broke both of them up and dragged them back to the dorm after the gather the tree samples.

* * *

><p><strong>Team RWBY Dorm<strong>

Ruby and Blake are the only one in their dorm room; Ruby turned her to the other side of the room. Ruby stared at Blake for a while; Blake noticed and started to blush a bit before she tried to hide in her book.

"Hey Blake, do mind if I ask you something?"

"Uh… sure, what is it?'

"What was your childhood like?"

Blake hesitated at Ruby's question, Ruby raised an eyebrow, but she decided not to ask anymore. "Eh, you don't have to tell me." Blake nodded as she went back to her book.

"Oh yeah, where's Weiss?'

"She was asked to plan the Christmas dance."

"I got nothing to do right now, do you want to come with me to help Weiss?"

"Sure."

Ruby and Blake walked down the halls of Beacon Academy and they stop in front of the foor to the place that dance is being held. They open the door and hear Weiss yelling out orders as someone places a ladder in front of her so she can get back to work.

"Hey Weiss! Do you need any help?"

"Oh Ruby, yes I need all the help I can get."

Ruby nodded as she walked off to help someone, the first person she walked up was the familiar Faunus from before. "Hmm, Velvet? Hey! How's it going?"

"Huh... Oh, I'm fine, thank you for asking."

Ruby started helping Velvet with job so they can get done quicker. Ruby grabbed some of the decorations and started to hang them up, every once in a while her eyes looked over to Velvet who is staring at her also, but she quickly looks away once she notices that Ruby's looking. Ruby wondered why she is acting weird sometimes, but she just shrugged it off.

She finished placing the finally piece and Ruby heard someone start to yell. She turned her head and noticed Weiss was about to fall off the ladder, she ran over there as quickly as she can. Weiss closed her eyes waiting for the impact, she felt someone grab her mid-air, she slowly opened her eyes to see Ruby holding while smiling.

Weiss started to blush and she looked away so Ruby doesn't notice. "Um... Thank you."

"Hehe, no problem." Ruby let Weiss down as her blush slowly started to fade away.

"Come on, let's finish this, so we can go back to the dorm."

Ruby finished what she needed to do and she waved to everyone as she left, she felt something grab her wrist.

"Hey, there you are, come on you're coming with me."

"Wait, what? Whoa!"

* * *

><p><strong>City of Vale<strong>

"Yang, you didn't have drag me all the way here." Ruby tried to be mad, but that quickly went away after wondering what Yang is up too.

"So, why did you drag me her for?'

"No Reason."

"Well, you could have at least let me get my coat." Ruby smacked Yang in the arm.

"Ow! My bad, come here." Yang pulled Ruby closer to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder and activated her semblance.

"Well, at least I'm warm now."

"Yeah, come on let's go we're almost there."

"Uh... where are we going? you haven't told me yet."

"Oh, yeah. we're going to go and look for some new clothes. The ones you got are pretty much ruined."

"What! They're still good."

"Come on, we're here."

Ruby and Yang open the door to the store and they both look around. Yang walked around grabbing clothes and placing them in the pile that Ruby has in her arms. "Yang, do we really need all of this?"

"Yes, all your old clothes are too damaged from all of your fighting with Grimm."

"B-but, all we wear is our school uniforms now a days."

"Doesn't matter! now, come on we got everything we need, now let's go try them on."

Ruby and Yang walk out the store as they waved to the owner and Yang looks at Ruby with a disappointed look and Ruby raises her eyebrow wondering what's up with her.

"Uh... What?"

"Really Ruby, out of everything we tried on, the only thing you get is a new coat!"

"What! This coat is comfortable."

Yang sigh as looked away. "Whatever, come on, you argued so much that it took longer than I thought, it's almost night."

"What!? The airship won't be taking anyone at this hour. So... What are we going to do?"

"Uh... Maybe we could go to some hotel or something, but I don't think I can afford anything nice right now."

"I can." Ruby pulled out her scroll and showed her what's on the screen.

"Who do you have this much money?!"

"Uh, it was after I left Signal and went to do things on my own."

"Really? Oh, why did you leave us? You were only 12 at the time."

"Like I said, I just wanted to do things on my own."

"Okay then, but what did you do when you were gone?"

"I... did some jobs and helped some people when they needed someone."

"Okay... shall we go? It's starting to get cold."

Ruby walked inside the hotel and looked around for the front desk. She spotted it after a few seconds of looking around and she walked up to him and she thanked the guy and walked off to find Yang. She walked back to the entrance of the hotel and noticed a familiar blonde girl resting on one of the chairs. "Hey Yang! I got us a room." Ruby and Yang walked off to their room, Ruby unlocks the door and opens, she turns on the light to one bed room.

"There's only one bed?"

"What's your supposed to ask for more than one bed?"

"Whatever, come on let's go to bed."

They both crawl into the bed ready and Ruby instantly falls asleep as Yang stares at her, Yang watches Ruby as she peaceful sleeps. Yang brushes of a strand of hair and she smiles at her and she moves closer to snuggle with her. "What a cute kid." Yang follows Ruby as she slowly falls asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would have put this up two days ago, but I am working on ten hour extensions on the RWBY Sound track and whatever anime that I like, it takes a long time to do everything and I'm sorry if the writing or whatever is bad I'm still learning and what not. I'm trying to add more detail and other stuff. Leave a review or something and if you have any questions leave a review or PM me.<strong>


End file.
